


Everywhere I Go, You're By My Side

by hexburn (thestormapproaches)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Fun, Inspired by an LEC song of the week, LOUD music, M/M, Party, Partying, they're both awkward at parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
Summary: Nick doesn't really know why he was invited to the LEC's afterparty, but he goes anyway, and spends the night with a certain someone the entire time.Inspired byFar Away From Home, by Sam Feldt, which was the LEC Song of the Week in Week 5 of the 2020 Summer Split.
Relationships: Nick "LS" De Cesare/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Everywhere I Go, You're By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> but how good is this song

_ Far away from home but you’re in my mind _

_ Everywhere I go, you’re by my side _

_ Take me far, that road, when the stars align _

_ This isn’t just a feeling _

_ Home is where your heart is _

Nick really, really does not dance.

Clubs are too noisy for him, parties are pointless without good company to spend them with, and drinking has never been something he ever had any interest in. If this weren’t technically a Riot function with good potential to meet more people in the LEC scene, Nick would not be here. God knows how much discomfort he’ll push himself through for even the slightest advantage in his career.

Judging by Tim’s expression throughout the night, he feels much the same. Poor guy, the rest of Fnatic must have dragged him here because his face has never looked so sour and displeased as it does right now. As a form of slight reassurance, Nick nudges their knees together - they’re sitting next to each other in a corner of the venue, anyway, so it’s not like he has to move much to give Tim that bit of comfort.

Tim almost smiles. Before it can fully crest over his face in that cute v-shaped grin Tim gets when he’s truly happy, though, a wave of bass bursts through the speakers and Tim flinches, clapping his hands over his ears.

“Too loud?” Nick shouts over the music, but he may as well just mouth the words.

Either way, Tim gets the message, and he nods. Thinking quickly, Nick motions to the door, and Tim follows him with exhaustion written across his face.

“Thanks,” Tim murmurs once they’re in the cool night air and the discomfort has drained from his eyes. The bass is still audible from outside the building, but after a few moments of peace it dies down. The song must have changed.

“Why are you even here if you’re gonna get headaches from the noise?” Nick asks with a worried pout. “Should’ve stayed home. Trust me, it’s almost never worth it.”

Tim shrugs. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he says, “but I have other reasons I have to be here-”

The door swings open and the music plays clearly through the air rather than muffled by the obstacle, and Oskar grins. He’s probably one of the reasons. Nick’s lips twist into a disgruntled, pressed-lipped expression. “Get back in here, Neme,” Oskar says, grabbing both Tim and Nick’s hands.

As they protest all the way, Oskar drags them deep enough into the crowd in front of the DJ that they can’t easily escape.

Then he abandons them.

“Sorry,” Tim says, then, “sorry!” he shouts over the music so Nick can hear.

“Don’t worry about it!” Nick shouts back, leaning closer to Tim so at least they won’t get separated in the throng of people. For a moment, he looks around for an escape. After spotting at least six different couples making out, including Oskar and Jus, he stops looking and decides to just accept the situation. At least the music is a bit quieter than it was before.

With a little sigh, Nick starts actually listening to the music to get the rhythm, and, with Tim watching, he starts to dance a little. Nothing much, just doing what he learned as a teen in Korean gay nightclubs, rocking to the beat and letting his arms do whatever funky little movements feel right with the song, but it’s enough to earn a mildly impressed and interested look from Tim. “What?!” Nick shouts with a laugh.

“I didn’t know you could dance!” Tim says, stumbling a little closer to him as the crowd packs in to jam to the drop.

“Yeah! I’ve been in clubs, I just don’t like them! Getting too old!” Nick says, giggling a little as Tim lets loose and laughs. He still stands out awkwardly, hugging himself and holding still in the middle of a crowd of dancing people, but at least Tim doesn’t seem so pained and actually might be enjoying himself.

“You’re not old,” Tim answers, nudging Nick’s shoulder with his own. It takes Nick a few tries to understand what Tim says, though, and he only gets it once Tim’s lips are right next to his ear.

“So dance with me!” Nick demands playfully. He does his best to not get caught up on how close their bodies are pressed together as he grabs Tim’s hands - it’s a risky move, but Nick can just play it off as being like Oskar, overeager and overexcited.

And Tim doesn’t pull away.

“You better not step on my toes,” he grumbles, but just like that, Tim’s hands are in his and Tim at least makes an attempt to sway with him. It takes them a few moments to figure out their rhythm, but once they do, it feels almost magical. Readjusting once the song changes, they sway together with a mixture of small steps and childish hops, their hands connecting them. 

Oh, Nick knows this one! It’s loud from where they stand in the crowd, but at the very least the song isn’t overly bassy, and Tim seems okay with the noise level for now. Besides, this one sounds sweet and energetic and tropical rather than like something straight from RATIRL’s playlists. Nick even starts singing along, voice creaking awkwardly until he settles into the right pitch for his voice, keeping his eyes carefully looking away from the lightshow by the DJ and away from Tim’s face. He would hate to see that he’s embarrassing Tim by still dancing with him.

But a stray glow from the lightshow flashes in blue and purple and pink across Tim’s face, and Nick’s eyes can’t help but catch on the rays, and-

Oh.

Tim’s smile is the most beautiful thing Nick may have ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> did you catch the little pride reference?


End file.
